


who's gonna touch you like me, (like me)?

by blafard



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, theyre in love and they fuck, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blafard/pseuds/blafard
Summary: "Do you like that, baby?"Henry didn't answer, but the way his hand tightened around Alex's leg was enough for Alex to understand.





	who's gonna touch you like me, (like me)?

**Author's Note:**

> title from "shameless" by the weeknd

When Alex woke up, he was enveloped in warmth. Henry had his arms wrapped around his waist and his face buried in Alex’s neck.

His body was sore and spent from the night before and he knew he would feel like that all day, and yet that didn’t stop him from slowly turning around and facing Henry’s sleeping face. He looked _beautiful_ like that.

He always did, but the way the sun was barley reaching his soft, pale skin and lit up his golden hair, so that it looked like a halo on the white pillow beneath, was even more breathtaking.

Alex slowly traced his fingertips over Henry’s sleeping features, over his lips, his darker eyebrows and sharp jaw, until the older one opened his eyes and gave Alex a clear view of those gorgeous blue eyes, he would never be able to look away from.

“Morning,” the blond murmured, his voice deeper than usually. Alex beamed at the way the other leaned into his hand, pressed a chaste kiss against his wrist and then closed his eyes again.

“It’s way too early for you to be so awake, Alex,” he said next.

“Well, you did _tire_ me out yesterday, so I slept very _good,_ ” his partner responded, a sly smile on his lips that Henry almost missed.

“Is that so?”

Henry’s hand was warm as it trailed down Alex’s body. He trailed his fingers over his stomach, his legs, all the while ignoring the place Alex wanted him to touch.

And he _knew!_ Of course he did, because he had that certain glint in his eyes, that told Alex he would be difficult today.

Alex placed his own hand on Henry’s hip, brushed his thumb over the delicate bone there and then leaned forward until he had perfect access to the blond’s throat and collar bones, that were already littered with fading love bites.

He slowly kissed the skin, ran his teeth over red marks watched in amusement, how Henry’s body shivered beneath his lips.

“Do you like that, baby?”

Henry didn’t answer, but the way his hand tightened around Alex’s leg was enough for Alex to understand.

The blond’s fingertips travelled up again, this time over the ridges of Alex’s spine until he grasped the back of Alex’s neck and then he pulled him even closer than before.

“Want you…” It was rare for Henry to say it so openly, but mornings always made him softer in every aspect.

Then he hooked his leg over Alex’s hip and then moved them until Alex was in between his legs, hovering over Henry’s pliant body.

The lube was buried somewhere between the pillows, already half empty from the nights before, but Alex was quick in coating two of his fingers and then slowly tracing Henry’s rim in soothing circles until he relaxed.

He was still a little loose from the night before, so it didn’t take more than a few thrusts of his first finger, for the second to follow until he was knuckle deep in his boyfriend.

Henry’s mouth opened around a quiet moan, his hands tangled in Alex’s dark curls, until he shifted his hips and indicated for Alex to hurry up. His cock was already hard against his stomach, the pretty pink tip leaking pre, but the younger chose to ignore Henry’s obvious need to be touched for now and added another finger, that made Henry grow louder.

After preparing Henry thoroughly, so that Alex wouldn’t hurt him, he rolled a condom on and coated his dick with some lube.

The first thrust took both their breaths away.

Henry’s nails left faint lines down Alex’s back. Pain and pleasure cursed through Alex’s entire body, until he pulled out almost completely and promptly buried himself in his boyfriend again.

Henry’s mouth looked raw and bitten as Alex watched him trying to suppress his moans, to no avail.

“I like it when- when you’re loud,” Alex gasped between quick thrusts of his hips.

Henry wrapped his legs around Alex’s hips, pulled him in even _closer_ and then hid his face in Alex’s neck. His moans were louder from there and Alex was pretty sure he hit Henry’s prostate, when he felt the older man bite his throat roughly, until he was sure a pretty red bruise would appear.

Their skin was coated in sweat at this point, Alex’s arms burned slightly, from the way he propped himself up over Henry, his hips hit the backs of Henry’s thigh with every thrust and he was pretty sure they would be sore for days after.

Henry’s climax was slowly built up. His hands tightened around Alex’s shoulders, his teeth bit another hickey into Alex’s skin and then the dark haired man wrapped a hand around his leaking cock.

And it was all _too much._

He muffled a loud groan against Alex’s throat, his boyfriend tightening his hold on his cock and then came all over his stomach and Alex’s hand at a clever flick of the latter’s wrist.

Then his hands fell away from Alex’s shoulders and he felt his legs open even further, while Alex chased his own orgasm with frantic thrusts of his hips.

Henry felt himself becoming overstimulated but he revealed in the feeling, pain and pleasure mixing deliciously, until the younger grabbed hold of Henry’s jaw and pressed a rough kiss against his lips. His orgasm overwhelming him in waves, he slumped against Henry’s slick chest.

The only sounds in their bedroom was the harsh breathing of both, then a soft hiss when Alex pulled out of Henry and threw away the used condom.

Henry curled up a little bit, the back of his thighs hot and red from the way Alex's legs had rubbed against his sensitive skin, his hair a mess atop his head. The hickeys on his body a nice reminder of the last few days they had spent in bed.

On wobbly legs the younger stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, only to reappear with a wet cloth in hand. He was quick in wiping away Henry’s cum and then helped the blond up gently.

“I ran us a bath and then we could go out and brunch,” he said, his voice a bit hoarse to both their ears.

Henry's only answer was a quick kiss pressed against Alex's cheek and then they slowly walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate feedback!  
> comments/kudos ♡ 
> 
> find me on tumblr under [j-morevu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/j-morevu)


End file.
